Forced Acception
by mikokatt
Summary: Cloud keeps falling asleep during his test, so the procter calls in General Sephiroth to deal with him. Not lemony but funny fluff.


Cloud POV

Tests suck. Unfourtunately, if I ever wanted to escape Cadet rank I had to pass them.

I walked in to see the procter sitting at the teachers desk. "Roze, you're the one giving the test?"

Roze is a friend of mine, and even though she's one of the jenova's, she was nothing like her brothers. "Cadet Strife. Take your seat please." she pointed to a seat in the front.

I sat down. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have shown up if I'd known."

"Exactly. Now hush, the test will be starting soon."

Did I mention that SOLDIER tests are about an inch thick and you have two hours to do them in? So boring. I got about half the way through before I fell asleep.

I woke up when Roze dropped a stack of texts books on my desk. I bolted up. "I'm awake I'm awake."

"You can sleep later cadet. Back to your test."

I started to work again, but like I said, boring. It wasn't long before I was asleep again.

This time, Roze was mean. She dropped a book on my head. "That's it cadet. I was nice and gave you a second chance. But you blew it." she turned to her brother gaurding the doorway "Daj, go get Seph. Let him deal with the kid."

Kadaj left the room and I freaked out. "No no no. Please no. Roze, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't fall asleep again. Don't bring General Sephiroth in here."

"Too late. What's going on?" General Sephiroth walked in, looking slightly annoyed.

"Cadet Strife has fallen asleep twice. Take care of him will you." Roze said, smirking.

I glanced at the general. My imagination must have been running wild. I thought I saw a nervous look on his face.

He and Roze talked for a moment up front in hushed voices before they both turned to me. "Strife, with me." the general's voice gave off no emotion.

I shuffled over to the general, fearing for my life.

Sephiroth POV

I wasn"t sure I wanted to be left alone with Strife. I walked over to Roze when she told me it was him who was in trouble. "You called me in on this one for a reason didn't you."

"Yes, yes I did. Look, you can't keep this a secret from him forever. Now I'm not giving you a choice. Have fun."

I turned to the cadet. "Strife, with me."

He shuffled forward and I led him out. "General Sephiroth, sir, will Roze void my test?"

"No, I won't Cloud. You just have to take it another time." Roze joined us outside the room.

"Thanks Roze. Can I go now?"

"No. You're still in trouble, so you have to stay with Seph." she seemed smug as she said it.

"What's going on? A party in the hall that I wasn't invited to? Uncool."

We all turned to see Zack walking down the hall. Roze walked towards him. The two talked for a bit before Zack walked over to Strife while Roze3e walked over to me. She grabbed my wrist and began to drag me down the hall. I could have fought her off, but I liked making her think she was stronger than me. It was kinda funny.

I had no idea what she was planning until we stopped in front of my room. "Don't even think about it Roze."

She ignored me and shoved me into the room after Zack shoved Strife in. I heard her lock the door from the outside before walking away. I really regretted giving her a key.

I sighed and turned to see Strife standing over by the window, looking confused. "We're stuck here for awhile so we may as well sit down and relax." I sat down on the couch.

"General Sephiroth, why did they do this?" he asked as he sat on the other end of the couch.

"Because Roze knows something she shouldn't."

"Roze knows alot of things she shouldn't. What is it now?"

"Don't worry about it. And you can relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I never was."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I knew my best chance was now, but I didn't want to scare the poor kid. "Strife...we need to talk."

Strife jumped up "What ever it is I didn't do it!"

I stood up, trying not to laugh. "Relax, you didn't do anything. Do you have any idea why they put us in here?"

"No, I was hoping you did."

"We're here because there's something I want to say but I haven't had the chance."

He looked at me, his face completely confused and innocent. I stepped up to him. "Can you guess?" I tipped his head up.

I smiled when his face went red. He slowly shook his head no. "Would you like me to tell you Cloud?" I bent my head closer to his.

He nodded, his mako eyes shining. "You're cute when you're ignorant. Maybe I'll keep it a secret." I was having a bit too much fun with this.

I watched him, his face unchanging except for a small glimpse of knowledge in his eyes. "Sephiroth."

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Are you...do you...will you..."

"Yes, yes and yes." I leaned down the rest of the way and kissed him lightly.

Cloud threw his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine slowly around his waist.

We fell to the couch, wrapped in each others arms. Sitting together, I was starting to think nothing could be better.

We decided to keep us a secret, at least until Cloud moved from cadet rank. But with my family, nothing stays secret for long.


End file.
